Gladion
Gladion is the anti-hero of the 2016 3DS game, Pokémon Sun and Moon. He' works as Team Skull's enforcer who hopes to stop the Aether Foundation's plan. He is Lillie's brother and Lusamine's son. His partner Pokémon is Type: Null. History Gladion was born as the son of Lusamine, the Aether Foundation president, and Mohn. Both of his parents were researching about the Ultra Beast that were rumored to existed. The foundation eventually created their own Pokémon known as Type: Null, which was intended to be anti-Ultra Beast fighting beast. All was well when one day, his father Mohn suddently disappeared while researching the Ultra Beasts. This lead her mother on a desperate search for him. She eventually encountered the Ultra Beast known as Nihilego. The Ultra Beast corrupted Lusamine, which made her obsessed with the Ultra Beast, and made her love Nihilego more than her own children. No longer able to withstand Lusamine's abusive behavior, Gladion stole one of the Type: Null and fled the foundation. He was eventually hired as an enforcer for Team Skull. In game The player first encounters Gladion in Route 5 where he just defeated the player's friend Hau in battle. Gladion criticize Hau for seemingly not taking the battle seriously and seemingly enjoying his lost. He then challenges the player to a battle. After being defeated, Team Skull shows up and scolds Gladion for messing up their chance to steal the Totem Pokmon of Brooks Hills. Team Skull attempted to battle the player, but was stopped by Gladion. Before leaving, the grunts says the even though Guzma likes him, he is not and never will be a member of Team Skull. Gladion himself then leaves. After his defeat, he later heads to the Battle Royal Dome. Originally attended to "bury his sorrow in the crowd", he was invited to take part of a Battle Royal match along with the player, Hau, and the Masked Royal. After the battle, Hau asked Gladion as to why he's here, but Gladion simply left without a word. Later, in Route 13, Gladion appears before the player and Hau and ask if they know anything about Cosmog. Surprised by the questioned, Hau acted coy, but this only made Gladion realized they do know. He explains that Team Skull is after Cosmog because, although not a strong Pokémon itself, can summon a powerful Pokémon which could cause destruction. He urges them to protect Cosmog, and then leaves, commenting how he has no idea how Team Skull was aware of its existence. When Lillie is kidnapped by Team Skull at the Aether Paradise, Gladion overhears that Lillie had Cosmog all along. Both shock and angry that player was unable to protect Lllie and Cosmog, he challenges them to a Battle. After his defeat, he apologizes to the player for his action. He then reveals that Team Skull has taken Lillie to Aether paradise. He then takes you and Hau to the Aether Paradise in order to rescue Lillie. Gladion assisted the player in battling the Aether Employee. He suggests searching the secret laboratories that are in the basements, but realizes the lift won't go down. In order to have access to the basement, Gladion instead takes the lift up, and is force to battle alongside the player against Faba. After Faba's defeat, Wicke appears and calls Gladion master, revealing that he has a history with the Aether Foundation. They then go down to the secret laboratories, with Gladion searching Secret Laboratory A while the player and Hau searches Secret Laboratory B. Unfortunately, they find nothing. They took the lift back up, and were later ambushed by Faba and numerous Aether Foundation Employee. The trio battles and defeats the Aether Foundation employee, with Gladion assisting the player during their battle with Faba. A defeated Faba gave the trio a key to further their search, then runs off. Upon further investigating Aether Paradise, the trio discovered a line of Team Skull grunts along with their leader Guzma. Gladion rushes through the grunts and challenges Guzma to a battle. By the time the player got to them, however, Gladion is defeated, feeling like his efforts were for nothing. Guzma condensed him before turning his attention to the player and challening them to a battle. After Guzma was defeated, Gladion barges in and tried to convince Lusamine to stop her plans. During the conversion, it is reveal that Gladion, Lillie, and Lusamine are actually a family. Lusamine express anger at his children for "rejecting her love". She then force Cosmog into creating a wormhole, which summons Nihilego before them. Several other wormholes appears throughout the Alola Region in the process. Gladion then comes up with a plan and attempts to stop them. Gladion takes on Nihilego while Hau takes on Guzma, leaving the player to battle Lusamine. After her defeat, however, Lusamine then disappears into the wormhole, with Guzma chasing after her. Afterwards, Gladion gives the player a Master Ball and the Moon Flute/Sun flute so the player can find Solgaleo (Sun)/Lunala (Moon) in order to bring Lusamine home. He then takes the player and Lillie to Poni Island to look for the kahuna for assistance. After Lusamine is finally stopped and brought home, Gladion appears at Mount Lanakila, graceful for the player's help. He once again challenges the player to a battle, and after being defeated, tells them he understands why Lillie think they are the best trainer. After defeating the league, Gladion can be found at Aether Paradise, where he gives the player a Type: Null as thanks. He can also appear as one of the challenges for the Alola Champion title. Pokemon To be added. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Elementals Category:Monster Master